


Visiting Hours

by Trekkele



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [12]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, mouth like a sailor, rated W for Winona, seriously woman, winona kirk was a good mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkele/pseuds/Trekkele
Summary: Mama Bear is not a mood you want to cross. It causes such stupidities as black eyes and temporary radiation poison. Jim would currently be Exhibit A.Or; The Force of Nature which is Winona Kirk arrives post-Kahn.





	Visiting Hours

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my tumblr.

Winona, God bless her, is Planet Side in half the time StarFleet warp cores should be able to do so, and it’s still 16 days since she received the notice that Jim might not make it.

She blows into SFM like a hurricane and Len remembers what it’s like to be faced with the force of nature which is Mama Bear Kirk.

(It should be noted, for the record, that all Kirk’s have that setting. Regardless of gender, Mama Bear is not a mood you want to cross. It causes such stupidities as black eyes and temporary radiation poison. Jim would currently be Exhibit A.)

It’s not so much a shock to see her as it is to watch her storm down the hallway and into her son’s room, eyes blazing in a mess of tears and anger and fear.

“ _Jim_  you son of Gorram SON OF A RIGELIAN  _whore,_  if you  _ever_ **do that again**  I swear on Apollo’s own I will  _fucking_ **end you**!”

To watch the most honored command crew in StarFleet, not to mention two of it’s most well known Admirals freeze in complete shock would be far more amusing if it weren’t under this circumstances. As it was it’s still pretty funny.

Sam, of course, waves cheerfully from his seat.

“Hi Ma!”

“Hello Dear. ” She says distractedly. “Aurie’s all good? Peter all right? Glad to see you sweetheart.” She drops a kiss on his head, obviously not paying much attention to whether he answers or not.

She turns back to the man in the bed, who, to his credit, is obviously torn between being delighted and slightly terrified. Serves him right.

Winona freezes, taking in her too skinny, too pale, and too fucking tired son and deflates a little.

“Oh,  _Jimmy_.” She sighs.

And then throws herself forward, grabbing him in a hug and running her fingers through his hair.

“Don’t you ever do that again. ” She whispers.


End file.
